1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording moving picture signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for synthesizing and recording moving picture signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image processing apparatus includes a camera for photographing an image and a display module for displaying an image signal photographed by the camera. Herein, the camera may use a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor and the display module may use a liquid crystal display (‘LCD’). With the miniaturization of the camera device, a device for photographing the image is also miniaturized. Further, many miniaturized digital cameras have become popular. Additionally, the aforementioned camera device has been mounted on a portable terminal. The portable terminal can photograph an image, convert the photographed image to a moving picture or a still picture, and display the moving picture or the still picture. Further, the portable terminal can transmit the photographed image to a base station.
An apparatus equipped with a camera as described above must include a large memory capacity for storing the photographed image data. In particular, in order to photograph moving picture signals, digital camera devices and portable terminals using external expanded memories have come into the market. Further, the aforementioned camera devices and portable terminals have required a large memory capacity for storing moving picture data photographed by cameras. However, when the memory is completely filled with the moving picture data, a photographing function is disabled.
Usually, when moving picture signals are recorded, photographing is performed while a recording operation and a stop operation are repeated. This is because the capacity of a memory (storage device) is limited. That is, when moving picture signals are recorded, a large memory capacity is required. Accordingly, in order to efficiently use the memory in a recording mode, the moving picture signals are recorded while a recording operation and a stop operation are repeated. When the moving picture signals are recorded as described above, a plurality of moving picture files are generated. Accordingly, the moving picture files are stored in memory. Herein, the user of a camera device must reproduce the recorded moving picture signals one by one. Accordingly, it is preferred that the separately recorded moving picture files as described above are synthesized into one moving picture file. Further, it is necessary to provide a method for erasing an undesired portion while reproducing the recorded moving picture signals and generating desired moving picture signals.
Further, if a portable terminal is equipped with the camera device, an incoming call may occur while the moving picture signals are being photographed. Herein, when the incoming call occurs while the photographed moving picture signals are being recorded, a termination alert may be stored in the recorded moving picture signals. Accordingly, when the incoming call occurs while the moving picture signals are being photographed, it is preferable to indicate the occurrence of the incoming call so that the user can selectively process the incoming call.